


Love, it will enslave you.

by KateHunter



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateHunter/pseuds/KateHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time he said it he knew he was lying.</p><p>Set before 'one foot on sea one foot shore one in the boiling lava'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, it will enslave you.

Every time he said it he knew he was lying.

 

‘Favourite quote?’

‘Love, it will not betray you, dismay you or enslave you, it will set you free.’ Liar.

Balthazar knew from the clench in his chest that love did enslave, kept him by his side, even if the boy was blind.

Somehow, Balthazar listened to that damn song everyday. Somehow, since Ursula’s interview, every time Pedro pulled Balthazar’s headphones away from his ear, that song was playing. Balthazar was the only one who noticed.

Yesterday his hand had brushed his face, just like all those times Pedro’s hand has brushed up the cheek of a pretty girl over their summers together (apart). This time he stayed standing close to make sure Balthazar heard the afterschool milkshake plan, and Balthazar balled his fist up, forced his fingernails into his palm to focus on something other than the boy in front of him. Focus on something other than how easy it would be to kiss the boy in the crowded hallway.

‘Be more like the man you were made be’

The man he was made to be hadn’t materialized yet, but deep down he knew it didn’t include the boy he was so desperately enslaved by.


End file.
